A Second Team, Another Battle
by Twister91
Summary: The Stripe Team don't have an easy life, with enemies stronger, badder and more ugly than in Shuggazoom. With Amber, Amethyst, Citrine, Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire and Jet there, can they keep Stripe Planet safe? And the Pattern Nebula?
1. Welcome to the Stripe Team Base

A/N: This story is set BEFORE Jet even heard of the Hyperforce! So no Onyx! No Malachite, No Eclipse, No Lunar and No Solar!...or should I make it that Jet is just visiting the team on her own?...ah well! YOU tell ME what ya want! Heh heh! OH! And hit me if ya don't want a story on the Stripe Team so it's them them and them! If i get enough votes! I might put in my other muses or even the Hyperforce!)

Welcome to the Stripe Team Base

The desert heat was almost unbearable! It was hot...typical of a summer day and the Cactus were the only thing move...as the cactus can move about the planet. The only thing that doesn't move is the villages, city and the Stripe Team Base. Everything else, like oceans and mountains, forests and volcanoes, deserts and tundras move around the planet instead of the planet spinning as much as Earth would. Under a huge boulder, that is fixed into the entrance of a hatch, is the only way in and out of the base of the Stripe Team, other than the take off bay for the ships. Emerald was wandering around inside until she came upon a large greenhouse.

"Ahh! love the smell of flowers in the morning," Emerald whispered, taking in a deep breath. "Time to get to work then!" she cheerfully picked up a watering can and started watering carefully all of the flowers and trees, she came to her pride and joy, a rare flower called Kyrpse, it's pick leaves and red, purple and blue flowers always made winter seem warmer.

"What is this!" Emerald exclaimed, her flower looked almost dead, it took a week for her to summon a seed and she wasn't ready to lose it now after 10 years of growing. She ran out the greenhouse and into a room labelled 'Amethyst's Dojo'. Inside Amethyst was busy doing some Tai Chi. She looked around at Emerald.

"What is it?" Amethyst asked, seeing Emerald looking very worried.

"It's my Kyrpse! Something is wrong with it! I just checked on it a minute ago and it seems nearly dead!" Emerald panted. Amethyst nodded and followed Emerald, she knew how much the flower meant to Emerald. The greenhouse was warmer, musky and more humid than in the cool, breezy dojo. Emerald walked over to the flower and Amethyst looked carefully at it.

"I'll have some forest sprites take a look and try and revive it, but in the mean time, try not to worry ok?" Amethyst replied, Emerald nodded slightly.

"Thanks Amethyst," Emerald answered, a few small orbs of light appeared after Amethyst called out, they circled the flower and Amethyst led Emerald out of the greenhouse.

"It will be fine ok? I think Jet needs someone to play around with," Amethyst smiled, Emerald nodded and left. She heard some giggling and turned to a door saying 'Sapphire's Ocean'. Of course there couldn't be a full sized Ocean underground so they made a scaled down one...fish and all. Emerald walked inside and saw a small island where Sapphire was, playing with some seals. Emerald smiled.

"Having fun Sapphire?" Emerald giggled, Sapphire looked over and laughed, she walked on the surface of the water and reached Emerald/

"You could say that," Sapphire smiled, Emerald hugged Sapphire and laughed when a seal licked her in the face.

"Hey!" Emerald laughed.

"Swift!" Sapphire laughed, she gently pushed the seal back into the water. "Are you ok?"

"I've seen better days," Emerald sighed, explaining what had happened earlier.

"Oh dear! That;s horrible! I hope those forest sprites can do something to help," Sapphire said sympathetically. Emerald nodded. "Well don't worry, they will do everything they can," Emerald smiled

"Thanks Sapphie!" Emerald joked.

"Don't call me Sapphie!" Sapphire laughed, she pushed Emerald out the room and closed the door. Emerald continued on her way down the hall, she saw Citrine's room, 'Citrine's Lightning Rod' and it was, if ya weren't smart, ya would just walk in, but get shocked in the process. She knocked quickly and the familiar soft, not to deep and not too high voice rang.

"C'mon in!" Citrine called, Emerald walked in a few steps and stopped just as lightning struck the space in front of her, she walked forward and hugged him, he froze.

"Hey Cit!" Emerald laughed, Citrine gave her a look.

"No huggy, k kiddo?" Citrine ruffled up the fur on Emerald's head and she laughed.

"Ok ok!" Emerald laughed, she looked around the room and saw plenty of lighting rods to keep the lightning away from computers and things electrical. Citrine's room was the main power source room anyway.

"Ya ok?" Citrine asked, looking at her out the corner of his eye while he was typing something on a laptop.

"Yeah, I guess so," Emerald replied, Citrine smiled and nodded.

"Best get outta here unless ya wanna be burnt," Citrine warned, Emerald got the idea and ran out the room before the room was hit by countless bolts of lightning.

"That room...scares me," Emerald shuddered, She got up and walk over to a slide and jumped down it, she went WEEEEE all the way down until she came down to the bottom. She got up and grabbed a fan and started waving it, this was Ruby's floor and it was HOT! Mainly as there was a stream of magma flowing down a small river like thing. She walked along and knocked on Ruby's bedroom door, she looked in and saw no one there, she closed the door and walked into a room called 'Ruby's Volcano'.

"Ruby?" Emerald called, looking around, the out of no where, Ruby appeared, hanging onto a bar with her tail so she was upside down.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at Emerald.

"Um...message," Emerald replied, taking out a fire proof note and handing it to her, she read it and nodded.

"Fine fine, now Unless ya wanna stay for the midday eruption, I suggest ya run," Ruby smirked, Emerald paled and ran for dear life. She jumped into a lift and shot up, just in time to miss the eruption. She then flew out the lift and rolled into Amber's room, Amber looked up.

"Hello Emerald, nice of you to roll in," Amber smiled, Emerald got up.

"Sorry, had to run to miss the eruption," Emerald replied. Amber nodded.

"I know, if you want to see Jet she's in the 'Tornado Alley'," Amber replied, Emerald nodded and left, she closed the door to 'Yin Yang World' (cheesy I know!) and left. She knocked on one last door and Jet's face appeared.

"HI!" Jet shouted

"HI!" Emerald said at the same time, they hugged each other and walked into the room Jet was in, only to laugh at each other being blown about the place.

* * *

Me: ...crap chapter i know but i had to do SOME kind of opening chapter! 

Jet: ¬.¬ my creator is a nitwit!

Stripe Team: (nods)

Me: yeah! Well...you are dimwit!

Jet: ...(sarcastically) nice come back!

Me: shut up! Anyway! Read and review...12 days til Christmas!


	2. A Strong Attack

A/N: As requested by some people, i shall add the Hyperforce and so on later on in the story! But in the meantime...STRIPE TEAM SO LIVE WITH IT! (looks around) sorry...just had a wee fit...anyway! I have a Christmas concert on Monday and me is singing in the choir (i am an alto! (person who sings low notes for you people who do not know what an alto is)) so wish me luck! thankies! And I should do a Christmas special and release it on Christmas or maybe...do two chapters! One on Xmas eve and one on Xmas day! (no one nick my idea! . ) anyway! I shall get my muses into a Christmas mood and I'll shut up now, enjoy the story!

The Strong Attack

The Stripe team walked into one of the many large rooms that were hidden underground, past bone crushing pressures under water ways that protected the base from being attacked from the entrance hall inwards. In this particular room stood a large pedestal and a hologram of all the planet, and smaller ones showing the towns, villages and the one large city and all the people. This was the observation room, they could see any attacks in towns, outside the planet and more. Amber seemed fixed on a small village called 'Lydia' (dunno if that is the name of a city or not but who cares!)

"What is wrong Amber?" Amethyst asked, noticing Amber's concerned look.

"Something is wrong in Lydia," Amber replied quietly. Citrine walked in, power cables hung around his shoulders, they were fixing up the power to some of the furthest rooms as water had gotten in and short circuited all the power, and they were the most important rooms too.

"Like what?" Citrine asked, taking one wire off from his shoulders and opened up a computer and started connecting wires.

"The ground...maybe it's another attack," Amber answered, not taking her eyes off the hologram.

"Get Emerald to take a look, she's the earth gal," Citrine told her, bust fiddling with a stubborn wire.

"But if it IS an attack then she wouldn't stand a chance!" Amber snapped slightly, turning to face him.

"Then have Sandy go with her!" Citrine shouted.

"Sandy will panic the people in the village!" Amber shouted back.

"All she needs to do is stay out of sight!" Citrine yelled. He panted slightly and a yellow eagle flew in, and landed on his shoulder. He sighed

"Citrine..." Amber was stunned at his reaction, she never argued with her brother like this before.

"Sorry, guess I just lost it," Citrine replied, finishing up the repairs and walking out the room. Amethyst turned to the second largest settlement, a large town, hologram and was stunned to see people running.

"We have an attack in Kiro!" Amethyst gasped, Amber spun round and looked, there among the terrified people, was tall people wearing black cloaks, floating off the ground.

"He sent in his guardians..."Amber whispered, she grabbed a small microphone and called into it.

"Stripe Team! We have an attack in Kiro! Move out!" Amber yelled, she and Amethyst ran over to a large pool and dived in, there were many small underwater tunnels and they swam through one of them and appeared in the ship hanger. Inside was tanks, planet ships, space ships and of course, the large robot in the shape of a unicorn, a bit larger than the Super Robot, laying with it's legs tucked under it. They ran over to the tanks and everyone else appeared. Jet grabbed a dusty canvas covering her old tank and jumped in. The platform the tanks where on rose and they appeared during the mountain time, they activated a hovering thingy and the tanks flew off the mountains and off to the large town.

"Heh Heh Heh, those monkeys do not stand a chance this time," cackled a dark, evil voice, a small orb in front of him zoomed in on Amethyst. "I said I wouldn't give up my dear, and I won't,"

The Stripe Team arrived in the town, started fighting and won, barely, most of the tanks were destroyed or unable to move. Only Amethyst's survived. Jet was badly hurt and they were taken into a large manor, belonging to some doctors and nurses, they began to help the Stripe Team.

"Thank you everyone," Amber replied, after she could move again. She looked around at the other team members and Jet was on crutches and winced. "You ok Jet?"

"I've been better," Jet replied. Amber nodded and Amethyst teleported them home.

"So, now what do we have to do, Jet is badly hurt and can't fight, what if there is another attack?" Citrine asked.

"We need to fight just as hard without her," Amber replied, the base's alarms went off and a large ship come into view, heading for Stripe Planet.

"No!" Ruby yelled, growling

"It's him..." Sapphire said darkly, Amber said nothing but her eyes showed pure hate, while Amethyst looked more afraid than angry.

"It's fight time!" Emerald yelled and everyone other than Jet rushed to their ships, Amethyst shook her head and followed. Soon they took off and were nearing the large ship. There were many smaller ships but all very powerful.

"Looks like they sent out the welcoming comity," Sapphire said, arming her weapons.

"What! And no red carpet?" Ruby joked, Amber chuckled.

"Lets show them what we are made off gals!" Amber cried

"OI!" Citrine growled in complaint

"And guy," Amber added. They zoomed over to attack, the other ships flew at the team, shooting powerful beams at them, but the team's ships were designed for evasive moves, not power, their moto..well...one of their motos was 'Speed is power' and it was true, they moved so fast it was all a blur,but Jet seemed to have forgotten what it was like to attack with speed and not power as she just floated around, looking confused or trying to get back into the swing of things, Amethyst flew ahead to attack the large ship, only to have a huge claw grab her from behind and dragged her inside.

"AMETHYST!" the team cried, but they soon had the same fate.

(A few hours later)

Amethyst felt something rubbing her cheek, she opened an eye slowly and saw a black cloak, she looked up and into deep brown eyes,

"Magnitude..." Amethyst said weakly, and bitterly.

"Now now Amethyst, no need for that, Lord Bone is expecting you," Magnitude grinned pervertedly at her, she growled and tried to pull away from him, but he pulled her back and picked her up. He carried her into a large command room were a man, wearing a cloak with a hood down stood, half his face was normal, but the other was flesh and bone, his arms and hands looked half eaten and it was sickening, Amethyst had to looked past him to stop herself throwing up.

"Amethyst, I have been expecting you," he said deeply, he snapped his fingers and Magnitude set her down but pinned her arms by her sides, she glared at him.

"Not interested," Amethyst said sharply, glaring at Dark Lord.

"My dear, why? If you join me, you shall be safe," Lord Bone replied

"NOT interested," Amethyst repeated. She gasped softly when his hand touched her, it was as cold as ice, even Sapphire couldn't stand it. His cold hand raised her chin up to look into his eyes, she tried desperately to escape, but Magnitude held onto her firmly.

"Join me, and Skeleton King and his morons for henchmen will not harm you nor your team," Lord Bone said simply, Amethyst looked at him once, then went into thought.

* * *

Me: END OF CHAPTER! (screams and ducks to avoid being pulverised by authors) 

Jet: . always the nice ones

Onyx: yeah right! Ya got kidnapped but ya the last person I call nice!

Jet: WIT! (decks him)

Me; um...R&R! (runs)


	3. A Stubborn Call for Help

The Stubborn Call for Help

Amber woke up in terrible pain, she could only open one eye and she looked around. Citrine was beside her, chained up by his wrists and dangling, he too was awake, his body was covered in gashes and his fur had turned red from so much blood. Amber looked at herself and was in a similar state, she saw her team, in the same condition.

"Oh guys..." Amber whispered.

"Don't blame yourself Amber, none of this is your fault," Citrine replied, looking at her weakly. Amber looked away

"Who did this to us...Ame?" Amber asked, Ruby shook her head.

"Not Amethyst, she's in another cell...being tortured as we speak..." Ruby told her, Amber paled and looked down sadly.

"Some leader I turned out to be..." Amber sighed

"Your a brilliant leader Amber!" Emerald said softly. Amber said nothing and continued to look down.

"But...someone DID do this to us...and it's someone we know..." Sapphire said quietly.

"Who?" Amber asked, looking up.

"...Magnitude..." Sapphire replied, Amber stood...hung there, shocked and appalled.

"WHAT!" Amber snapped. Everyone flinched and she softened her voice.

Just then Magnitude dragged in Amethyst and grabbed a chain shackle and clamped it on Amethyst's wrist, then the same to the other and left, leaving Amethyst to hang like the others.

"Amethyst..." the team gasped. She was by far the worst, part of her tail was broken, deep gashes covered her head to foot and bleeding very badly.

"We need help-" Sapphire started

"We do NOT need help!" Amber snapped, Sapphire sighed, clearly annoyed.

"We DO need help Amber! Call the Fable Unicorn!" Ruby yelled. Amber said nothing.

"Call the Fable Unicorn now, or WE will!" Citrine growled, Amber sighed sadly and a small ying-yang symbol on her forehead glowed. Back at the base, the giant robot unicorn's eyes snapped open as a white mist entered it. It stood up and the platform rose onto a desert dune. The hooves rocket packs fired up and it jumped into the air and flew off.

"There, happy?" Amber asked

"Yes," the team replied. A few minutes later, a loud bang was heard and a bright flash, rubble hit everyone and they were knocked out again.

(a little while later)

Amethyst rebooted herself and opened her eyes slowly.

"She's waking up!" said a hushed voice, clearly Emerald.

"W-What happened?" Amethyst asked quietly

"Shhh," Amber said, gently taking a oxygen mask off her. Amethyst nodded slightly and lay back on the pillows.

"We'll explain everything later ok?" Sapphire said, Amethyst nodded again. The Stripe Team left her in peace.

"Hey, we have a ship on our monitors," Citrine told everyone as they walked in.

"Put it up on screen," Amber commanded, Citrine did so and 4 ships and the Super Robot came onto the screen.

"It's the Hyperforce!" Emerald said in her cheerful voice. Amber nodded and soon, the Hyperforce, Ryou, Ichigo, Otogi, Topaz, Caitlyn, Onyx, Malachite, Eclipse and the others slid down from the entrance into the main room.

"Hey everyone!" Caitlyn yelled, she hugged the Stripe team then realized something. "Wait...one head, two head, three head, four head..." Caitlyn paused "What comes after four?" Everyone fell on the ground in disbelief.

"FIVE YA NITWITTED DIMWIT!" They yelled

"Oh yeah! Thanks guys!" Caitlyn beamed and went back to counting. "Five head...WHERE THE (bleep) IN MY SIX AND SEVEN HEAD!" Jet walked in, limping slightly.

"Amethyst is resting," Jet told them, before she was glomped by Otto,

"Ohhhhh!" Caitlyn said stupidly "Ok!" she kisses Ryou and snuggled into his chest, he smiled and held her close. Topaz hugged Otogi and they smiled, Eclipse looked away from them and walked out the room quickly. Citrine noticed and followed her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, Eclipse nodded. "I guess ya liked that guy then huh?" Eclipse snapped round at him.

"No! He has Topaz, no idea why he would want me!" Eclipse looked away again and walked off, leaving Citrine to sigh.

"That kid...has problems," Citrine whispered and walked back into the main room.

"So how is everyone!" Jet asked, hugging Onyx and Malachite.

"Fine and STOP the hugging," Onyx growled. Jet rolled her eyes.

"We came up here for Christmas," Malachite replied, looking around the room, looking at the blank walls. "But you haven't had the time to decorate I see,"

"We...sometimes don't bother with Christmas," Amber sighed sadly,

"We get too busy," Sapphire explained,

"Well I love it up here now!" Onyx said, looking around.

"Onyx! Just cause you hate Christmas-" Jet started

"Hate...is an understatement!" Onyx snapped. Jet sighed.

"You NEED to move on Onyx! That happened when we were kids!" Jet whispered harshly to him, Onyx glared.

"Your not the one who nearly had your little sister and yourself killed..." Onyx whispered back, no one could hear him other than Jet, who had to back off.

"Um...lets get some food into you guys!" Amber suggested.

"Yeah!" Sprx said and they ran out the room, Onyx was the last to walk in, Jet headed for her room instead.

* * *

Me: there! next chappie done! 

Jet: yeah! R&R!

Onyx: still hate Christmas!


	4. Look Out Guys!

Look Out Guys!

It was days after Christmas (which it is) and the Stripe Team were busy...fighting over the remote to see what to watch.

"I WANT IT!" Emerald cried, reaching for the remote. Ruby held it high.

"No way! It's my turn today!" Ruby snapped, then the remote was taken off her. "HUH!" a surprised Ruby looked over and saw Citrine sitting down, watching tv, remote in hand. He had popcorn and was eating happily.

"Aw man!" the others complained. They pouted and walked off. Only Amethyst and Amber weren't in the daily fight for the remote...unless something important came up.

"There they go again," Amber sighed.

"Yes, Citrine won again, I am guessing," Amethyst replied. Amber nodded and the others came in and started shooting complaints at the more mature members of the team. Amethyst held up a hand and the room fell silent. They waited for the second in command to talk.

"Citrine got the remote first-" Amethyst was about to be interrupted but she glared and they fell silent again. "The rule is, whoever gets the remote, turns it onto what they want to watch, and have sat down, then they get to watch it," Amethyst finished.

"But I'm going to miss my rare planets program! I need to know what plants are near extinction so i can try and summon up the seeds and start growing some!" Emerald told them. She was using her puppy dog eyes.

"I want to watch Kerrang!" Ruby snorted.

"You can listen to that on the radio!" Amber told her,

"But ya can't watch the videos!" Ruby added. Amber dismissed her.

"I need to watch my science show! I need to know if there are any new medicines or so on being made!" Sapphire said sadly. Amethyst sighed.

"Ya need to try and kick Citrine off...what is he watching?" Amber asked

"Little Britain," the girls replied. Amber sighed.

"Kick him off, we have series one and two on DVD anyway!" Amber replied. "And Ruby, get to the radio!" Ruby snorted and headed to her room, Sapphire and Emerald ran into the room and decked Citrine.

"HEY! This is MY time!" Citrine yelled, he paled when Sapphire and Emerald held up the DVD's and gave him a look. "Um..."

"See ya!" they due replied and chucked Citrine off the sofa and jumped on.

"When does your program start?" Emerald asked

"Half an hour, but I wanted to watch this program in the meantime," Sapphire told Emerald.

"Well my program starts now, so how about we watch mine, then yours?" Emerald suggested.

"Yeah! That could work!" Sapphire agreed, after watching their programs, they ran out and Emerald headed into her greenhouse, and checked in on her Kyrpse flower, to see if it looked any better, she paled when she saw the forest sprites light around where her plant was and ran over top where is was. She sighed in relief, There stood her tall, dark red and purple coloured flower, standing in the light proudly.

"Oh thank you forest sprites!" Emerald gasped, she walked over and giggled and the sprites circled her and flew off. She smiled and looked at her plant and smiled, she watered it and walked over to a completely bare part of her greenhouse, only empty shelves and huge bags of fertilizer were in this area, it once held some rare plants, but they soon died away and the seedlings never sprouted. He sighed sadly, she never did find the strength to continue making new seeds, it wore her out too much lately.

"So now what...I need to put plants here...it's so...empty..." Emerald whispered, she heard something and spun around. "Who's there!" Emerald activates her earth claws, they were green with some light tan brown around the edges, she looked around, her blue eyes scanning the plants, she growled. "Show yourself!" Nothing. She looked around once more before lowing her claws.

'_I must be imagining things again'_ Emerald thought, she turned back to to empty part of her greenhouse, she thought and looked up at the glass roof. '_Maybe I can put some trees in here...the roof is tallest here...'_ Emerald checked the soil before hearing another noise. She turned around.

"Sandy? That you?" Emerald was getting more and more worried. Then she heard cackling, not laughter, but something was, she turned and saw fire, she screamed loudly. The team ran in.

"Emerald! What's wrong!" Sapphire asked, she saw Emerald, curled up in ball, in the empty part of her greenhouse, she didn't see anything but smelt burning.

"Fire..." Sapphire ran forward and touched Emerald, her fur was burnt badly, and something hit Sapphire over the head, picked up both Sapphire and Emerald before disappearing.

"Sapphie? Emey?" Amber called, she and the others looked around and found nothing.

"Where are they?" Amethyst wondered.

"Where who are?" asked Citrine, walking in with Ruby, Jet and Onyx.

"The twins," Amber said.

"Wha? Me and Jet?" Onyx asked

"No! Your the identical twins!" Amber replied, an anime vein appearing.

"Me and you?" Citrine asked

"NO! We're the joined twins!" Amber snapped, the anime vein getting bigger.

",...Ruby and Amethyst?" Ruby joked. Amber yelled and panted.

"THEY ARE THE OPPOSITE TWINS! THE CHEERY TWINS!" Amber yelled at he top of her voice.

"OHHHHHH! Sapphire and Emerald!" Citrine grinned, Amber sighed

"Why do I bother," Amber sighed sadly

* * *

Me: Uh oh! I am so evil! And I would've put this up sooner...if my internet wasn't (bleeped) up 2 days ago and if would process my chapter! but it's here now so be happy!

Jet: ya had Sapphire and Emerald kidnapped?

Onyx: ¬.¬ monkey napped Sis

Jet: WHATEVER! > 

Me: yeah um...R&R!


	5. The End to A Normal Life and a Home

The End to A Normal Life and a Home

Emerald and Sapphire struggled, screamed, trashed and bite anyone who came near them, trying to break the chains holding them securely onto a wall. Sapphire was soaking anyone is sight, Emerald didn't care, she was busy using vines she summoned whipping everyone that was in reach. Dark Lord sighed heavily.

"They are acting like wild animals...I thought these were the calm ones..." Dark Lord sighed, he shook his head and walked up to the raged monkeys, staying out of reach of their attacks.

"LET US GO!" Emerald yelled, struggling, she growled angrily, clearly annoyed at him for kidnapping her and her sister.

"Emerald my dear, calm down, you are going to hurt someone doing that," Dark Lord said softly, Emerald snorted.

"Yeah right! That's the point!" Emerald scoffed, glaring at him.

"Even your sister?" Dark Lord asked, in the same soft tone, no smirk or anything, Emerald froze. She looked at Sapphire and marks made by her out of control vines were clearly visible.

"Sapphie..." Emerald said, barely above a whisper. Her eyes narrowed and pillars of rock shot out the ground, taking Dark Lord by surprise. Emerald panting softly.

"Eme..." Sapphire said is shock, Emerald completely lost it, and she was normally so cheery. Then a huge pillar of rock slammed against the wall, right on Emerald. "SIS!" she yelled, there was no sound, until...

"Earth Vine Beam!" Emerald yelled and out the rock pillar came a brown and green beam, it barely missed Dark Lord, he looked at her and growled, Emerald leaped out a hole and the chains had broken off by the force of impact the rock pillar made. Emerald panting hard, exhausted. Sapphire couldn't hang there and watch.

"Tsumani Ice Wave!" Sapphire yelled, the ice froze her chains, making them brittle, they broke easily and she jumped down and a wave of ice hit Dark Lord, freezing him temporally.

"C'mon!" Emerald urged, they ran out the prison and down hall after hall. After what seemed like an eternity, they saw a small light. They ran towards it and slammed a door shut and locked it. They looked around and there, in the room, was a hologram of Amethyst's bedroom, Amethyst was clearly seen, reading a book on her bed, a small desk light shone brightly over her from a shelf.

"This...is freaky..." Emerald shuddered.

"He's been after Amethyst for ages! I'm not surprised...just disgusted!" Sapphire replied, sticking her tongue out and shivering.

"Why?" Emerald asked

"He could have seen her when she is in the shower," Sapphire whispered to her, Emerald held in a huge EW barely and turned green...er.

"Ew..." Emerald shuddered and looked around and saw a small poster of some sort and looked at it. She paled.

"Um...Sapphie...how old are the planets in the Pattern Nebula?" Emerald asked.

"Um...about 5 billion years old, why?" Sapphire asked, walking over to her.

"There is a life span for planets like ours...the planet spins but the crust spins faster so mountains and oceans and so on move...how long is that span?" Emerald asked, nervously.

"What's with the questions? Anyway, it's about...oh god no..." Sapphire paled too,

"5 b-billion years?" Emerald finished, Sapphire nodded slowly. "But...that means...Stripe Planet...Checked Planet...Spot Planet...Diamond Planet...Herringbone Planet...Plaid Planet...all of them?" Sapphire nodded slightly. (if you are confused, all of them are patterns...funnily enough).

"We gotta tell the others!" Sapphire said, they headed for the door, only to hear loud footsteps outside the door. They froze until it quietened. They bolted out the door and headed for the hanger at the south side of the large ship they were in. They jumped inside some speedy fighters and flew off as fast as they could...just in time to see large flashes of light and a asteroid with a spot pattern on it.

"Spot Planet!" Sapphire exclaimed, they flew off faster, not caring if they over heated the engines. The missed more asteroids with some checked, diamond and some plaid patterns on them. They flew towards where Stripe Planet was, and saw that most of it was gone, as were the other planets, there was still a core and a outer core, and some mantle and crust on the west side of the planet. But other than that, it was open space, and the base was also gone, parts of the computers and so on were floating around too.

"No...Amber! Amethyst! Citrine! Ruby! Jet!" Emerald cried, she was shocked. "Fable Unicorn..." she closed her eyes.

"Is here," replied a soft voice, Emerald's eyes shot open and she looked up and there was the Fable Unicorn, with the others inside. She sighed in relief, they flew over and jumped inside. Emerald and Sapphire flung their arms around their team.

"GUYS!" they both yelled and cried. Amber smiled and hugged Emerald.

"It's ok, we're here," Amber said softly.

"And all the planets were evacuated just in time!" Citrine added.

"But...you guys lost your home.." Jet reminded.

"It'll reform...it normally only takes about...238 hundred thousand years," Citrine joked, Jet rolled her eyes.

"Really Citrine!" Jet said in disbelief.

"What!" Citrine asked defence. "Crying won't help!" the others muttered in agreement.

"But what about the subject of a home?" Jet asked, Amber looked down.

"How many free rooms are they in the Super Robot?" Amber asked.

"Wha? um... I think there is about 5 or something spare bedrooms, and 10 sleeping pod rooms, each holding 5 pods...why?" Jet asked, the it hit her. "YOU GUYS STAY AT THE ROBOT?" Jet was wide eyed and in shock.

"If it's ok with the Hyperforce, it's only temporally and we're not gonna join them! We prefer to stay our own team," Amber replied, Jet shook her head and did a time-out sign.

"Time-out!" Jet started, "I highly doubt Antauri will let you stay in the robot! We need to keep rooms spare just in case!" Jet told them,

"Then Sapphie and Eme can share a room! And me and Amethyst can share one too! Citrine and Ruby can get their own cause man! They fight when they are alone together!" Amber answered calmly.

"HEY!" Citrine and Ruby yelled. The team laughed and they had to join in. Jet sighed.

"Ok Ok! I'll ask! I still think Antauri is gonna flip!" Jet sighed.

"Just have him snog Amethyst!" Citrine joked, Amethyst gasped and promptly decked him, everyone looked at her in surprise as she stood up and dusted her hands.

"What? Can't a girl beat up Citrine once in a while?" Amethyst asked, everyone thought then nodded.

"True," They replied. "Very True!"

"I HATE BEING THE ONLY BOY IN THE TEAM!" Citrine cried.

* * *

Me: another chapter done! 

Amber: (eye twitches) you...destroyed our home?

Me: um...I'm gonna reform it in a few centuries...can ya wait that long?

Amber: (anime vein grows bigger)

Me: um...I-I meant in a few stories! AHHHH! (runs from Amber)

Stripe Team: O.O' um...R&R people...before the author is killed...and Happy New Year from all of us over here at Caitlyn's house...AMBER! (chase after Amber before she can try and kill me)


	6. Attack of the PuppyDog Eyes! Times 6!

Attack of the Puppy-Dog Eyes! Times 6!

Jet walked into the robot, followed by everyone else. She entered a small communication room, with a simple Computer...with 473 different buttons! She typed something in quickly and soon a ring ring...ring ring was heard.

"Hello?" asked a English type voice.

"Hello Gibson, it's Jet," Jet replied

"Oh Jet! Would you like to talk to Otto?" Gibson asked, his face appeared on a screen.

"No, I was hoping I could talk to Antauri, like now," Jet answered. Gibson rose an eyebrow.

"I thought you and Antauri were a bit...dodgy at the moment with each other," Gibson reminded.

"I know, but we have a bit of a situation over here..." Jet said softly.

"Oh? Like what?" Gibson asked, raising both eyebrows in surprise.

"Well...seems as if the planets in the Pattern Nebula are...well...dead...for now," Jet started. "They will reform in a few years, these types of planet reform very quickly, and the Stripe Team need a place to crash until then,"

"..I see, Well that us up to Antauri and Chiro," Gibson said, after a pause. "I don't know where Chiro is at the moment, maybe with Antauri, I'll go check," Gibson disappeared and the main room came into sight, seems Malachite was doing some kind of prank, as everything was covered in ice and everyone was slipping as they walked into the room. Malachite was happily skating past.

"Malachite Nicholai Nightmare!" Jet bellowed, Malachite slipped at the sound of his full name being yelled in such a angry way. He looked at the computer and paled.

"M-M-M-Mum!" Malachite quickly stood up. "Y-You yelled?"

"What did you do THIS time!" Jet demanded, Malachite gulped nervously.

"Nothing," Malachite said in a quiet voice.

"Nothing? Who else has power over ice?" Jet crossed her arms.

"Um..." Malachite fell silent and looked down at the ground.

"Just what I thought, Malachite! I've told you to STOP these pranks!" Jet snapped, she heard a yell and an ow and looked over and saw Onyx landing flat on his face, Antauri walked in behind him.

"Sleeping Onyx?" Antauri asked, Onyx growled and stood up carefully. Antauri walked over to the computer, if Onyx hadn't melted a small piece of ice in his path, sending Antauri right on his butt.

"Sitting down on the job!" Onyx tutted Antauri and walked off. Antauri glared at him and stood up and walked over to the computer.

"You wanted to talk to me Jet?" Antauri asked, seeing Jet calming herself down.

"Yes, Antauri, promise me that what I am about to say, you won't freak, ok?" Jet asked, Antauri nodded and Jet took a deep breath in and explained.

"...You want...the Stripe Team to stay here?" Antauri repeated, Jet nodded, Antauri blinked for a few minutes. "ARE YOU NUTS?" Jet flinched.

"You promised Antauri," Jet told him, Antauri ignored her.

"Jet! This could complicate everything!" Antauri snapped, Jet growled

"No it won't! They will take up 4 rooms!" Jet snapped back. "Amber and Amethyst agreed to scare a room and Emerald and Sapphire too, only Ruby and Citrine will have their own room!" Antauri was about to continue his rant when someone appeared behind him.

"Antauri! C'mon! They're friends!" Chiro told his second in command. Antauri stopped and looked down. "You need to convince him somehow," Amber thought and whispered among the group and they all nodded, everyone other than Citrine put on the cutest puppy dog eyes anyone had seen! Antauri buckled almost immediantly.

"Ok Ok Ok!" Antauri cried, "They can stay until the planet has reformed," Antauri looked at the screen and saw no one there, next thing he knew he was glomped by 5 monkeys.

"THANK YOU!" Amber, Amethyst, Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire cried. Antauri blushed slightly.

"Um...n-no problem," Antauri replied, Citrine smiled and pulled his sisters off him.

"Leave the poor guy alone will ya!" Citrine laughed. Jet smiled and was glomped by Otto,

"GAH!" Jet cried and she laughed. "OTTO!" Jet laughed and Otto kissed her and she hugged him back.

* * *

Me: Thar! One more chapter! 

Jet: bet ya didn't know (other than WF and maybe The One Too Lazy To Sign In :P) Malachite had a middle name!

Malachite: Nicholai?...NICHOLAI? Why didn't ya make it Andrew or something! OoO!

Me: I AM NOT CALLING YOU AFTER MY BROTHER! and anyway! Andrew is Onyx's middle name!

Onyx: hey! >. I thought my middle name was Brian!

Me: I was just teasing ya! Knowing ya hate that name!

Onyx: (decks me)

Eclipse: so Nikolai-

Malachite: ¬.¬ Nicholai

Eclipse: I know! I'm just spelling it the way it sounds!

Malachite: KILL ME SOMEONE!


	7. Caitlyn's Disappeared Again!

Caitlyn's Disappeared!...Again!

The Stripe Team were looking around the robot, while they were doing that, Sprx was flirting with Ruby...and was punched into a wall later on. Caitlyn was no where in sight. Ryou was getting worried, a lot.

"Has anyone seen Caitlyn?" Ryou asked, Onyx looked up slightly.

"Well, if she isn't here, she might have gotten arrested again, that or she is her secret lab," Onyx replied, not really caring.

"arrested!" Ryou exclaimed.

"What! She hates police officers and attacks them with harmless inflatable hammers, baseball bats and even a frying pan once!" Onyx answered.

"She only hates them as they did nothing to help her after the FBI got hold of her," Jet added, she sipped her coffee.

"Aren't any of you worried!" Ryou yelled.

"Cool It! She's fine!" Malachite told him, walking into the room. He was carrying something.

"What's that Mal?" Zakuro asked, looking at it.

"Something that goes boom," Malachite replied.

"MALACHITE!" Jet snapped, glaring at her son, he sweat dropped.

"Um...i-it's for an experiment mum!" Malachite told her, Jet stood up and walked over, she hit him over the head.

"Don't lie to me Malachite!" Jet growled. "Do you want everyone in the robot to know your middle name?" Malachite paled.

"NO!" Malachite exclaimed. Otto walked in.

"His middle name? You mean Nicholai?" Otto asked, malachite looked like he was gonna kill Otto.

"Nicholai?" everyone echoed, before bursting out laughing. Malachite glared at Jet.

"You're no better!" Malachite snapped. Jet looked at him and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare!" Jet snapped.

"Oh? You mean Jalena?" Otto asked, Jet glared at him darkly. Everyone was in even more fits of laughter. Onyx rolled his eyes.

(Meanwhile)

During everyone making fun of everyone's middle name (including Zaki, but I don't know hers) Caitlyn was binded tightly by rope. She was glaring into the darkness.

"Nightstream! Let me go!" Caitlyn yelled, Nightstream, the familiar black monkey, single red stripe down her back, red eyes, very wise, stood out and walked over to Caitlyn, one of her sharp claws slashed her face, Caitlyn screamed in pain and looked at the monkey, with big frightened eyes.

"Weak, you can't even defend yourself!" Nightstream snorted.

"Well, kinda hard when ya tied up with an evil monkey in front of you," Caitlyn replied, Nightstream glared at her and grabbed her throat and slammed her against a wall. Caitlyn gasped for breath.

"You need to learn manners madam!" Nightstream growled, Caitlyn looked at her hard eyes, her eyes showing pure fear. Nightstream's eyes seemed to soften for a moment.

"Nightstream!" bellowed Skeleton King, Nightstream's eyes returned to being hard and uncaring and she dropped Caitlyn gasping for breath on the floor. She walked off and joined Skeleton King in his throne room, the second in command snorted at Mandarin and he flinched.

"Yes my lord?" Nightstream asked, crossing her arms, Skeleton King glared slightly at her, but she ignored it.

"Why did you kidnap that weakling of a creator?" Skeleton King asked.

"I'm a better one that you any day pal!" Caitlyn yelled at the top of he voice, she struggled with her binds and winces in pain and looked at one of her arms. Nightstream looked at her, she struggled to look away.

"SILENCE!" SK yelled (I'm just putting SK now as i am feeling lazy right now)

"MAKE ME!" Caitlyn screamed, SK growled.

"Nightstream! Destroy her!" Nightstream looked at him in surprise.

"What sir?" Nightstream asked, SK looked at her in shock.

"What?...You heard me! Destroy her!" SK repeated, Nightstream looked at Caitlyn and a picture of her frightened look appeared in her head.

"I'll do it sir!" Mandarin said, he grabbed his laser sword thingy and walked over to Caitlyn, she screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BANANA!" Caitlyn screamed, Mandarin blinked.

"Man that was weak," Mandarin said, he rose his sword over her head and she closed her eyes. Suddenly Mandarin yelled in pain and SK was yelling something, she opened them and there stood a black and white tiger, a black and white leopard and many monkeys.

"What?" Caitlyn said weakly, arms wrapped around her and she looked up and there was a pair of calm blue eyes, "Ryou." Caitlyn smiled and rested her head on his chest, he picked her up and glared at the bad guys, the monkey team and the Stripe Team were ready to fight.

"You ok Cait?" Onyx asked, not taking his eyes off SK.

"Yeah, Mal, can I ask a favour?" Caitlyn asked, Mal looked over, he was in a wolf form and he trotted over and Caitlyn whispered to him.

"WHAT!" Malachite yelled.

"Please!" Caitlyn looked at him, pleading, Mal sighed.

"Ok," Mal nodded his head and got ready to fight.

* * *

Me: Cliffie! 

Jet: ¬.¬

me: WHAT?

Onyx: ¬.¬

Me: stop glaring!

Malachite: ¬.¬

Me: STOP IT!

Eclipse: ¬.¬

Me: AHHHH! (faints, dies, decomposes©) (copyrighted by a mate of mine)

Muses: O.O! um...R&R! (run away)


	8. Lunar Tries

A/N: Man I haven't done this in ages! anyway! i just want to get things clear...

The One Too Lazy To Sign In: Aye, don't go nuts now Manda, and I canne be bothered typing ya real name...but that is genius man! (ya name that is)

4Evermonkeyfan: yep! i know...i have just been a bit busy that is all...anyway! R&R!

Beastfire: Jet: ¬¬ shut up! blame Cait for that stupid name!  
Me: aye! blame the creator! It was either that or Tara  
Jet: O.O' Jalena will do fine  
Me: that is what i thought! R&R!

Whitefairy: (tears up) you calling me dumb?...well...i am but i think i shall call you...Zakuro...KELLY Momeniya! Heh heh!

Lunar Tries

Caitlyn was freed from the ropes and stood up, her eyes fixed on Nightstream, after a while, Caitlyn disappeared in a flash of lilac light and Nightstream disappeared too.

"What the-" Onyx exclaimed. He looked over and saw the green and white wolf also gone. "Where is malachite!" Jet froze and looked around.

"Mally! Malachite!" Jet called, she glared at SK (still feeling lazy). Zakuro growled darkly.

"Attack!" SK demanded and formless, bad guys, etc, attacked. Eclipse closed her eyes and blasted some formless with powerful light attacks, Solar was making flare balls (just some sun energy that can burn you alive!) and Lunar was trying to make some lunar balls, but was failing...badly.

"WATCH IT LUNAR!" Solar cried, Lunar looked up, screamed and ducked, just as some formless tried to tackle her to the ground, she back flipped away from the formless...and the Team.

"LUNAR!" Twilight called, looking on helplessly as she tried to fight of formless, and getting further away from them. Midnight saw his sister's face and looked at Lunar, he destroyed 5 formless and leaped over the battle and chased after Lunar. She wasn't doing to well.

"Lunar Ice!" Lunar called, and some icicles appeared, freezing some of the formless, but more came. "Uh oh.." Lunar backed off and gulped. Midnight suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Midnight Night Call!" Midnight yelled and all the formless disappeared. He turned to Lunar, "Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?" Lunar struggled to find her words.

"I-I-I didn't m-mean too-" Lunar started.

"If that is how you are going to fight, then you are best to be back at the robot!" Midnight snapped, glaring at her, Lunar said nothing, but the hurt look in her eyes was clearly seen, Midnight ran back into the fight and formless were thrown in the air and destroyed. Lunar looked down and tears formed.

"He's right...I'm better off not trying to help in battles..." Lunar whispered. There were yells and Lunar ran over, she gasped when she saw Solar, Twilight and Eclipse, both in craters in a wall. The Stripe Team were dodging, striking and destroying countless formless. Amber was dealing with Mandarin.

"I must admit, you look kinda hot when you are angry," Mandarin smirked, Amber gasped in offence and kicked him in the (cough) and kicked him into a wall. Lunar looked on, feeling helpless, something grabbed her from behind and she screamed. The battle stopped and turned, there was Bloodstone, with his claws to Lunar's throat.

"Lunar!" Everyone called, Midnight growled and Lunar looked away from him.

"One move, the baby gets it." Bloodstone smirked.

"I am NOT a baby!" Lunar yelled

"Sure fight like one," Bloodstone snapped, Lunar looked badly hurt, she looked away and tried to hold back her tears.

"Let her go Bloodstone." Jet growled darkly, Zakuro and Ichigo both appeared behind Bloodstone and kicked him into a wall, Zakuro grabbed Lunar before she went flying too.

"You ok Kiddo?" Zakuro asked.

"...no," Lunar replied. She freed herself from her grasp and disappeared in a brilliant flash of moonlight. The team growled at SK and he chuckled nervously.

"Um...Um..." SK stammered, Ryou was so mad, he grabbed his swords and 'amputated' his arm. SK screamed and ran off, as did Mandarin (when he got out the wall) and Bloodstone was already gone, The formless disappeared.

"Now we need to find Nightstream, Caitlyn, Malachite and Lunar," Antauri said the the monkeys, Onyx turned back into his monkey form, he had a deep gash along his side.

"Onyx! You're hurt!" Ichigo gasped.

"It's nothing," Onyx replied simply, Ichigo rushed over anyway and healed it.

"There," Ichigo smiled at him and Onyx held back a blush.

"Thanks," Onyx replied.

"What are we waiting for! Lets go!" Nova cries, Citrine tapped on her shoulder to get her attention and pointed to Sprx and Ruby. Ruby had like 26 anime veins on her head and steam was about to come out her ears as Sprx was trying to flirt with her. Finally she cracked and punched him, kicked him and sent him flying in 4 seconds.

"That's why," Citrine replied, Nova sighed.

Oh Sprx!"

* * *

Me: heh heh! 

Ryou: WJERE ARE YOU!

Me: um...here? (is glomped by Ryou) can't...breath! X.X

Jet: oh poor Lunar...

Sprx: how come I don't get any sympathy!

Ruby: CAUSE YA DON'T DESERVE ANY!

Sprx: (pouts and walks...limps off)

Onyx: R&R and we'll catch up with you later-

Me: I HAVE PURPLE STREAKS IN MY HAIR! (looks around and the freaked out faces) what?

Amanda: ...random Cait...really random...

Me: I know! o


	9. Turn of Events

The Turn of Events

Lunar was sitting a rock on a planet somewhere, she didn't care where she was, she was lost and she didn't care. She wanted to be alone, away from everyone, even her adoptive father, Ryou. But when he got married in 4 weeks she would have a mother too...and maybe step-sisters or brothers...she slapped herself at the thought.

"They would never do that...Caitlyn's DNA wouldn't be able to do that...right?" Lunar asked herself, she sighed. "I wish I had someone who understood me...no one does though,"

"Huh? Lunar?" asked a voice, Lunar jumped and spun around, there stood Tyr, one of Ivy's kids (I nicked them for this story Beastfire! Muhahahaha!)

"Tyr! What are you doing here!" Lunar asked, looking surprised, but felt a bit relieved.

"Your not far from the robot," Tyr replied

"Oh..." Lunar blushed from embarrassment, forgetting she teleports to the nearest planet with a moon.

"You ok? I couldn't help overhear what you said," Tyr asked, Lunar blushed and looked away.

"I-It's nothing," Lunar replied,

"Didn't sound like nothing," Tyr replied softly. Lunar looked up and blushed slightly more. Tyr walked up to her, and looked into her blue eyes, she stared back and blushes more.

"Uh...uh..." Lunar stammered, she looked into his brown/red eyes and couldn't seem to look away. "I-I guess...I feel like no one understands me..." Tyr smiled warmly.

"I understand you," he replied

"Y-You do?" Lunar looked shocked. Tyr nodded and smiled.

"So does my family," Tyr added, smiling softly. Lunar smiled slightly and hide her blush.

"While your here, how about come back into the robot, the others will be happy to see you," Tyr took her hand and gently pulled on her to make her follow, Lunar did. After a few minutes they arrived at the robot. Yelling could be heard from the inside and Lunar starting shaking, Tyr looked at her.

"You ok?" he asked

"They are talking about me...I know it..." Lunar replied, she tried to run but Tyr gently grabbed her and hugged her, Lunar froze.

"It's ok, I'll be with you ok?" Tyr whispered, Lunar was blushing madly, she nodded limply. Tyr and Lunar walked in and soon were in the main room. Antauri and Caitlyn were yelling at each other.

"SHE CAN'T STAY!" Antauri yelled

"YES SHE CAN!" Caitlyn screamed,

"SHE'LL KILL US ALL!" Antauri snapped, Caitlyn punched him into a wall.

"SHE WILL NOT! I KNOW SHE WON'T!" Caitlyn bellowed. Antauri removed some blood trickling out his mouth, he growled. Caitlyn stood her ground, Lunar was getting really scared but Tyr simply pushed her gently behind him. Lunar smiled slightly.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," Tyr replied. He turned to the argument in front of them. He spotted a familiar black and red monkey.

"Nightstream!" Lunar exclaimed. Nightstream looked over and smiled and nodded her head in greeting, Lunar nearly fainted from shock, she had to lean on Tyr to stop herself from falling like a tree! Tyr was also surprised.

"Isn't she a bad guy? ...um...girl?" Tyr asked, Caitlyn looked over.

"Not any more, I found out why she turned evil in the first place, she had an infected wire in her head, I removed it," Cait replied.

"Oh," Lunar said, she looked at Nightstream and sighed. "I believe Caitlyn Antauri," Lunar whimpered and hid behind Tyr as Antauri glared at her. Tyr glared back.

"One chance! That is it!" Antauri snapped and walked away.

* * *

Me: there! Another chapter done! 

Onyx: bout time! Fae was annoying me soo much! (chucks her in a bottle)

Jet: Onyx!

Onyx: what!

Jet: R&R!


	10. A Panicked Ryou and More Fighting

A Panicked Ryou and More Fighting

Caitlyn was humming softly and looking at the dress Jet was making, it was nearly done. Jet was ignoring Otto who was complaining about needing a hug.

"Jeeeet!" he complained, "I need a hug!" Otto started to tear up and Jet sighed and hugged him, then went back to work.

"Have you finished those things I asked you to make?" Jet asked, looking at him briefly.

"Uh..." Otto sweat dropped and ran out the room.

"That's what I thought," Jet sighed, she finished putting on a small ribbon around the wast of the dress. Jet stood back and looked at it. Caitlyn asked Jet to make it so it had some of the elements she controlled on it. The bottom and soft lilac flames, above it was water droplets dripping off the ribbon, the ribbon itself had small tornadoes on it. The torso had some mountains on it and the chest part had snowflakes on it, there were no sleeves.

"Nearly done, just need to wait for Emerald to come back with the flowers and Onyx to get aff his lazy butt and finish your tiara," Jet smiled.

"Yeah, and Malachite is nearly done with my necklace," Caitlyn smiled. Jet smiled

"What would we do without him," Jet started looking over the designs for the lilac/white dress. She looked at the water droplets. "Maybe I can get them to be more of a lilac/blue..."

"Jet, it's perfect the way it is!" Caitlyn smiled, the flames, water droplets, tornadoes, mountains and snowflakes were all some sort of lilac. Jet smiled

"If you really think so," Jet started to clean things up and soon Emerald walked in, with a punch of flowers, a lot more than Caitlyn expected.

"Didn't know what kind you liked best! So I brought a sample of all the flowers I could think of that are blue, purple or red," Emerald smiled, Caitlyn laughed

"Thanks!" Caitlyn took the flowers. "And the petals?" Emerald held out a box

"In there," Emerald replied, she grinned "Couldn't get lilac so I got green!" Caitlyn gave her a flat look, Emerald laughed, "Joking joking! Red, blue and Lilac, just liked you asked!" Caitlyn smiled

"Thanks, I owe you big time for this!" Caitlyn hugged her.

"You can make it up by making me a bridesmaid!" Emerald looked hopeful, Caitlyn mused.

"Well...I do have Fae, Jet and Amanda is my head bridesmaid...so sure!" Caitlyn smiled, Emerald started running around the robot yelling W00t over and over again, Caitlyn burst into hysterics before she yelped as she was picked up.

"RYOU!" Caitlyn laughed "Put me down!" Caitlyn looked at Ryou, trying to look stern.

"Aww! But Cait-chan!" Ryou complained, putting on his puppy-dog eyes. Cait gave in.

"I hate it when you do that," Caitlyn sighed, she kissed him and smiled.

"I know! But what can you do about it?" Cait grinned at him.

"Easily Ry, we are getting married tomorrow!" Caitlyn joked, Ryou immediantly started panicking, Caitlyn fell on the floor laughing. "I'm joking! It's the day after tomorrow!" Caitlyn paused "Speaking of which I wanna watch that DVD," She got up and left into her room and grabbed 'The Day After Tomorrow'.

"Cait, I am gonna kill you one day!" Ryou rolled his eyes and Cait kissed him again and he fell on the floor with love hearts in his eyes. Caitlyn giggled and walked off.

"ONYX!" Jet yelled, Onyx didn't even look up from his book.

"Yes dearest sister?" Onyx joked, Jet gave him a flat look.

"Very funny Sir Annoying! Have you finished that tiara yet!" Jet snapped, Onyx sighed.

"Haven't even started," Onyx replied.

"ONYX! She is getting married in 2 days!" Jet cried.

"Please! Two days is like 2 months!" Onyx replied

"Onyx...you said that 2 months ago!" Jet slapped him over the back of the head.

"HEY!" Onyx yelled, soon an argument broke out, Malachite walked in.

"Um...mum? I finished her necklace," Malachite replied, the fighting stopped.

"Thanks Malachite," Jet replied. She turned to Onyx. "See! Mal can get something done!" Onyx growls and in a flash a tiara appeared.

"Well for you information I can make anything in 2 seconds or less!" Onyx snapped

"Just give it here!" Jet grabbed it and walked away from him, Onyx growls, clearly annoyed, he sat back down.

"Um...more arguments?" Malachite sighed, holding out a lightning bolt necklace,

"Yes," Jet took it and looked at the tiara, there was a Chinese symbol for metal on it, and a ying-yang symbol in the middle. "Thanks honey," she hugged her son and walked back into the room with the dress it in.

"Mum needs to chill for a little while," Malachite sighed

"You think that too huh?" Eclipse asked, she nodded. "Yeah, after the wedding," Malachite nodded back and sat down and picked up a book.

"Man, Antauri still has me swamped in homework," Malachite sighed

"I know, me too," Eclipse sighed heavily and walked out the room. Lunar and Tyr were talking happily together, Ivy and Jet were talking, instead of arguing. Dylan, Seamus and Frus were talking to Ryou and Otogi, Ryou was getting nervous, more than he should any way!

* * *

Me: heh heh! Wedding next! 

Jet: oh joy! We get to see you torture us!

Me: ...actually I was thinking about torturing me this time

Muses: O.O!

me: what1!

Muses: O.O! (faint, dies decomposes©)

Me: O.O! see ya! (dies (only joking))


	11. Party of the Crazy Crew part 1

Party of the Crazy Crew part 1

The bog day arrived, Caitlyn slept in...again! When she woke up she only had 2 hours to get everything ready...and this was when she dived into her secret stash of Sprite! And everyone only saw a blur fly past them.

"Cait!" Ryou asked when a blur past him, the blur skidded to a stop and Caitlyn looked at him.

"Hai?" Caitlyn replied

"...How much Sprite did you have?" Ryou sighed

"Enough for me to get the stuff sorted and not enough to make me hyper when I am getting married," Caitlyn replied and zoomed off in her blur. Ryou blinked in confusion.

"...She can do that!" Ryou shook his head "I never knew she knew how much Sprite she needed for a task! I thought she drank a random amount!"

"Nope! It's all thought through!" Caitlyn yelled back and after a while, she skidded in her room where her wedding dress was. She carefully put it on and brushed her hair out, Emerald and Amanda entered, Amanda looking hyper with her funky black and red hair.

"Hey!" Amanda said, the two friends did a high-5 and Emerald got the flowers out of a box.

"Ok...so do you want them in certain places...or random like the rest of you life!" Emerald teased, Caitlyn mused.

"Let me think...what would my life be without randomness!" Caitlyn said after about two minutes. Amanda and Emerald broke into hysterics, Amanda wiped a tear away,

"Oh yes, randomness is great!" Amanda replied, Emerald picked up some petals and sprinkled them around Caitlyn's hair, then placed the tiara on carefully on her head, afraid she might break it and have to ask Onyx to make a new one...and him taking a hairy fit, then jet having a hairy fit at him...then disaster!

"Whoa!" Amanda looked at her, amazed

"What?" Caitlyn asked

"That dress makes you look thinner," Amanda replied

"As thin as you?" Caitlyn teased, poking her side.

"DON'T do that!" Amanda said, glaring at her,

"Oh, sorry mate!" Caitlyn giggled. Amanda rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So who's coming?" Emerald asked

"Well...the crazy crew!" Caitlyn started

"Um...who?" Emerald asked, looking confused.

"Me, Amanda, Fae and Chazz!" Caitlyn replied, "Fae as in Ichi, Otogi and Ryou's creator and Chazz is...Amanda's boyfriend who lives over the Atlantic from her!"

"Yep!" Amanda added.

"We better move it!" Amber called into the room as she passed. Malachite was behind her, wearing his green and red kilt.

"You look nice Caitlyn," Malachite said, smiling.

"Thanks Malachite," Caitlyn replied, lately she had put a chip in Onyx, Jet, Malachite, Eclipse, the Stripe Team and Nightstream so they could turn into human form. Malachite willingly accepted it, the others...had to be sedated. Malachite still had some characteristics of his monkey form, his deep blue eyes, he had a faint mark of an 8-pointed star on his forehead and his hair was black but with green streaks through it, it was normally spiked up but it was brushed down for today, a tuft covered his right eye. He was really well built, Cait could see why Zakuro loved him so much.

"Better go now," Malachite stood aside while Caitlyn, Emerald and Amanda left the room.

"Wow, if he hadn't gotten a girlfriend, and I wasn't getting married...and I didn't create him...I would be going out with him!" Caitlyn said, she laughed.

"Awww! Don't traumatise him though!" Amanda teased, Caitlyn gave her a flat look then they all ported (short had for teleport ok?).

(At the wedding)

Ryou was getting nervous now, and he was blushing from embarrassment, Caitlyn MADE him wear a kilt, promising she would wear a kimono later. She asked for three photos, one of her and Ryou wearing Japanese kimonos to keep Ryou's mum and dad happy, one of her and Ryou in a kilt and Cait in her lilac dress to keep her mum and dad happy, and one of them wearing whatever one they liked best with the others.

"Oh man..." Ryou sighed, Otogi patted his shoulder.

"Hey hey, it's easy to get nervous with that girl-" Otogi started

"WHAT does that mean Otogi?" Ryou challenged, Otogi sweat dropped.

"Um...nothing?" Otogi replied

"Just cause you don't like her Otogi doesn't mean-" Ryou said

"I know I know!" Otogi replied, Malachite walked up to them.

"Everything ok here?" Malachite asked, Ryou and Otogi nodded. "Good," Malachite snapped his fingers and wedding music began to play, Ryou paled and looked ready to panic, but Mal was quick to react and nodded and Cait soon appeared with her dad, walking towards them, everyone was already seated and Mal took his place at the alter.

"Hey Ryou," Caitlyn whispered. Ryou calmed down and smiled

"Hey," he replied softly, and then the wedding started.

(after the boring parts)

"So then, I guess all I can say now is...you may now kiss the bride...and hurry up! Mum wouldn't let me eat today!" Malachite complained, Caitlyn burst out laughing.

"Aw, poor Mal!" Caitlyn giggled then she was kissed, she smiled and kissed back, there were cheers and they left, after the cake was cut Malachite dived into the food, along with Onyx, Citrine and Otto, everyone sweat dropped.

"...I do not know them" Jet replied. Malachite controlled himself soon aafter some food was in his stomach and he cleaned himself off and started talking to everyone. Ivy, Frus and their kids were hanging about, Caitlyn was talking with her parents, Morgan and Catherine, and Ryou's parents, Keiro and Mai lin, Ryou soon joined, the photos were already taken and he was wearing a male kimono.

"Hey dad, mum," Ryou greeted

"Hi son," Keiro smiled, he patted Ryou on the shoulder and Mai lin hugged him.

"I couldn't be prouder," she added.

"Now why can't we be like that?" Caitlyn asked her parents.

"Cause your mother is psycho and I try and I am just me," Cait's dad replied, Caitlyn rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Shut up dad," she said and Jet and Onyx sighed,

"At least you can say that your dad and not get pummelled," Onyx replied

"Family moment Onyx!" Caitlyn growled, Emerald then suddenly hugged Onyx.

"HUG!" Emerald shouted,

"Three second rule!" Onyx pushed her off and Emerald blinked and laughed.

* * *

Me: there! Everyone is happy! 

Onyx: and the other guests?

Me: ¬.¬ who said I was done here? This is part 1!

Jet: oh dear god no!

Me: yep! All of ya muses are gonna be in the next chapter! See ya!


	12. Party of the Crazy Crew part 2

Party of the Crazy Crew (part 2)

Amanda was on a quest! A quest...to find Chazz! After what seemed like years, she found him by the food, along with his muses (whom I can only remember one and I canne spell it...Renegade or something).

"CHAZZ!" Amanda yelled, she zoomed over and glomped him.

"WHOA!" Chazz regained his balance and hugged his hyper girlfriend back, "Hey Amanda,"

"Hey Chazzy Boi!" Amanda said, she was beaming happily. Chazz smiled and hugged her close, then they started saying random things to each other...then Cait's mother walked over.

"Oh hello Betsy! How are you Mary? I really hope you are ok Jane!" Catherine joked, Amanda burst into a fit if laughs.

"Oh yeah!" Amanda replied.

Caitlyn, meanwhile, was having a panic attack,

"WHERE IS IT! WHERE IS MY SPRITE!" Caitlyn ran around in circles, she tripped over her dress and fell flat on her face,

"Looking for this?" asked a voice, Cait looked up

"Otogi!...MY SPRITE!" Caitlyn shot up and tried to grab it but Otogi was too quick and side-stepped, Cait pouted. "OK what do you want?"

"Nothing, I just like annoying you," Otogi replied, Cait growled.

"Ryou! Otogi is annoying me again!" Caitlyn complained, Ryou sighed and walked over.

"Bro..." Ryou said, Otogi sighed and handed Cait her sprite and walked away.

"Thank you!" Caitlyn called back to Otogi, he ignored her. "Thanks Ry!" Caitlyn kissed Ryou deeply and he blushed.

"Thanks Cait-chan," Ryou smiled. Cait smiled and skipped off, humming happily.

"You look happy," Malachite said, walking over with some white wine in his hand.

"I am...and are you old enough to drink that stuff?" Ryou asked. Malachite looked worried,

"Of course!" Malachite sweat dropped.

"Malachite Nicholai Nightmare..." Ryou said sternly. Malachite quickly ran off. Ryou rolled his eyes and smiled.

Soon they day ended, Amanda was dragged away...on Chazz's leg,

"Look after her now!" Cait called to Chazz

"I will!" he replied, he picked up Amanda, put her in his ship and flew off back to earth, along with anybody else from earth. Cait was picked up and carried into another ship.

"Have fun on your honeymoon!" everyone called out.

"We will!" Ryou and Cait yelled back and took off.

* * *

Me: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

Jet: O.O

Me: YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAAY

Onyx: O.O

Me: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mal: O.O

Me: W0000000000000000000000000T!

Eclipse: O.O

Me: heheheheheheheheheheheheheh!

Muses: R&R! SEE YA!


End file.
